Arianna, Who Stole My Soul
by bloodybat
Summary: Arianna spent her whole life thinking she was as ordinary as everyone else, that was until the day that Darren Shan turned up at her doorstep and thought she might have a little more to offer. As it turns out, she has a big part to play in the future whether she likes it or not. DarrenxOC, not necessarily romantic but it might happen. Get ready for some femme fatale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stick with this chapter. It sets the scene for the next few following ones, and the won't be much talk of the Cirque of Vampaneeze just yet, but it will happen.**

It had been six years since Darren was blooded and alot had happened in that time, more than he could have ever imagined and the next chapter of his journey was about to unfold. He and his mentor, Mr Crepsley were slowly making their way to Vampire Mountain, and has being doing so for the past few months. The two still had their moments, bickering and childish insults but they had realised that they were together for the long run and began to get along. The trip had been kind to them up until this point. They were easily able to find food and shelter, and the weather had not slowed them down, but as they made their way towards to north it had started to take a turn. The inital snow showers started turning into snow storms and sourcing food was difficult.

'Can we just flit back? I can't do this.' Darren moaned, slightly muffled by the scarf he had wrapped around his face.  
Mr Crepsley turned and looked at him. 'No. No flitting allowed.'  
'But i'm so cold and hungry..'  
'You're beginning to sound like a child. Am I not cold and hungry also? Do you hear me complain?'  
Darren kicked the snow with his foot and carried on walking behind. _Idiot. _He thought.  
'Anyway, as we're on this route there is somewhere we could try and take shelter at. I don't see the weather improving and neither of us are in a state to continue.'  
'Oh?' Darren enquired.  
'Yes, however it's still a few miles away yet past the next town, so keep walking!' He replied, smacking Darren on the back of the head.

They walked up to the door of a small stone cottage. It was a little way out from the village nearby and was surrounded by fields deep with snow, and a woodland behind. It looked like it could be a farm but the absence of animals made Darren doubt that.  
Larten knocked.  
'So who did you say she was?' Darren asked.  
'Lillian. She calls herself a witch, though her magical abilities are to be questioned. I met her years ago on my travels.'  
'And she knows we're Vampires?'  
'She knows I am a Vampire, but as she does not know of your existance, probably not. However I don't think it will take her long to pick it up.  
'What about her husband?'  
'I'm not sure. When I met him last it wasn't a subject he bought up.'  
'She takes her time answering.'  
They could hear talking from the other side of the door but couldn't quite make it out. There were a few clicks and the rattle of a safety chain and a short, middle aged woman with long brown hair, big glasses and even bigger earrings opened the door. She was dressed in what looked like a very itchy olive green knitted jumper, and well worn grey jeans.  
She smiled the instant she saw the orange haired Vampire and clapped the hands together.  
'Larten! How good to see you!' She pulled him into a hug.  
'Hello Lillian.' He replied, smiling. 'I hope you don't think I am being too bold in asking, but me and my assistant Darren are in need of a place to stay for the night atleast.'  
Lillian moved her head to the side to see Darren who was standing behind Mr Crepsley, with his hands in his pockets and shaking slightly. She couldn't make much out of his apperance as he had a scarf covering most of his face and a hood pulled up, but he noticed her looking and raised a hand in acknowledgement.  
'Of course! It's always nice to have company. Come on in.' She said holding the door open.  
They entered the house and found themselves facing the staircase, one that didn't look as safe as it should, with a rather loose looking bannister.  
'Come on! Sit down, sit down.' She ordered, gesturing to the dumpy sofas to the left. 'I'll get Dom to get some more firewood. DOM!' She shouted, wandering off to the kitchen.  
The two sat on the sofa nearest to the fire, Darren instantly throwing off the hood and scarft and putting his hands infront of the flames.  
He looked around as he warmed up. There just seemed to be one large room, with the living room being where they were, the wooden coffee table in the middle was littered with half drunk cups of tea, playing cards and magazines, and there were stacks of beaten up board games undernearth.  
There was also a dining table, once again with allsorts of rubbish covering it, and all the chairs around it were mis-matched. The kitchen behind had a large stove and several pots on top that were bubbling.  
He couldn't help but noticed the several display cabinets scattered around full of gemstones and figurines of fairys. One looked like is had some animal skulls in it, but he couldn't be sure.  
There wasn't much light in the house either. Most of it seemed to come from the fire, and everything else from candles.  
'Here you go.' Lillian smiled as she placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the table.  
'Thank you.' Mr Crepsley said as he reached over and grabbed a mug.  
'Yeah, thanks.' Darren echoed with a mouthful of biscuit.  
Lillian chuckled and sat herself down just as an older looking, and slightly larger balding man came through a door at the side of the kitchen, his arms full of logs. He walked over to the fire and dropped the load before extending a hand to Larten.  
'Good to see you again.' He said curtly before sitting next to his wife.  
'And you too Dominic. I hope you've both been well?'  
'Yes, we've been fine. Plodding along as they say!' Lillian laughed.  
'That's good to hear. And the children?'  
Dominic shifted uneasily. 'They're fine. Infact i'll go and find them. They were feeding the chickens..' He got up as quickly as he sat down and scurried back out the door.  
The woman sighed. 'I am sorry about him. He had a bad week at work.'  
'Not to worry.'  
'So,' She started, turning towards Darren, still by the fire, 'Tell me a bit about yourself Darren.'  
He looked up and was quite obviously still munching on biscuits. 'Uhm.. Wel-'  
The was a loud bark and a large grey dog came running in the house, followed by three children chasing it.  
'No Scratch you're all wet!' The young boy shouted, waving his arms and trying to grab it.  
'I thought I told you to keep hold of him!' Dom shouted, following.  
'Dominic, please.' Lillian said, reminding him of their visitors. 'Children come over here, we have guests.'  
The dog layed down in the middle of the floor and the three walked around him as they stood near their mother. 'Do you remember Larten? He came by maybe.. well I guess you were all quite young. Well yes, this is my friend Larten and this is Darren.'  
They all muttered hellos. The boy came and sat on Lillians lap.  
'Niall?' Mr Crepsley guessed, and he nodded. 'So that means, you must me Astrid,' pointing to the youngest of the two girls, who had strawberry hair and was wearing a pink jumper, 'and you're..'  
'Arianna.' The eldest spoke. Darren looked at her. She had messy dark blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulders, and light brown eyes. She seemed a little bit shorter than he was.  
'That's the one.' Larten smiled.  
'I'm Darren.'  
Everyone turned to look at him. To be honest, his random introduction took him by surprise a little, especially considering it wasn't addressed to anyone inparticular.  
Arianna chuckled to herself.  
'Right then. Dinner!' Lillian exclaimed, walking over to the kitchen.

The next few hours were spent around the dining table as Lillian produced pot after pot of different stews and soups. Everyone was in good spirits in the warm house, and were talking amoungst themselves and getting to know each other. The chatter was only stopped when Darren asked if there was any meat and Lillian rattled off a little speech about being kind of the animals of the earth.  
He actually found out quite a lot about Lillian just but listening to the conversation going on between her and Mr Crepsley. It seems she developed an interest in Witchcraft when she was younger and was one of those free spirited sorts. She was an artist and music teacher, and her husband was an artistic director at a theatre in the town. Astrid was a keen writer and despite her young age had won local competitions, and Niall seemed to be musically gifted like his mother. They weren't a particually well off family, but made enough to get by, and didn't seem that taken by the modern world to miss not having the mod cons everyone else had. Arianna was sitting at the other end of the table and he had not hear anything from her. She just seemed to stare out of one of the small windows or push the hair out of her eyes.  
'Right you three, off to bed.' Dominic said, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.  
'Awwh I don't want to daddy.' Astrid sighed, pushing her chair out.  
'No, come on you've been up late enough.' He replied taking her hand. Niall got down from his chair and ran over, with Arianna taking her time.  
'Night Ari.' Lillian smiled.  
'Yup.' She replied, dragging her feet behind her as she walked up the stairs.  
Darren yawned and stretched his legs out, finally feeling full after days of what he considered starvation.  
'Will you both be okay on the sofas?' Lillian asked. 'I would offer Darren a space in Nialls room atleast but Scratch has taken to sleeping on the floor in there and can get quite posessive.'  
'No, that is more than enough thank you.'  
'Okay, well, I'll clean this up in the morning. I'm off to bed also. Goodnight Larten, Darren.'  
'Night..' Darren said.

'What's been bothering you?' Larten asked as he and Darren sat watching the last few embers in the fire burn out.  
'Nothing.' Darren replied.  
'You've been quiet since we got here, and that is most unlike you.'  
Darren shrugged. 'I don't know. I'm just drained. I just want to eat and sleep.'  
'Well that is the plan for the next few days. The snow doesn't show much sign of stopping and we can't go much further in it.'  
'Good.' The young vampire yawned, stretching back on the sofa. 'I was wondering though, where are we gonna get blood from..'  
'The village down the road. That will still be reachable to us, don't worry.'  
'I'm going there tomorrow.'  
_I'd go there now if I had the energy. When was the last time I even slept properly?  
_'Excellent, I am off there now.' Larten said standing up and walking towards the front door.  
'Yup, okay.' Darren murmed before falling into the best sleep he had in months.

The peaceful calm was broken by a clatter bowls in the kitchen.  
'Astrid! Be quiet!' Arianna hissed, shoving her younger sister out of the way and putting the bowls back.  
'But i'm hungry.' She moaned.  
'Here, have some fruit.'  
'Ow!' Astrid rubbed her arm as an apple hit her. She gave Arianna a glare, picked it up off of the floor and went upstairs. 'You used to be nice..'  
The girl sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear before going to the table and carefully picking up the plates from the night before and putting them in the sink.  
'Hey can I have a drink?'  
'Jesus Christ!' Arianna jumped round, coming face to face with Darren.'Don't sneak up on me!'  
'I didn't.'  
'Well I didn't hear you come over here.'  
Darren put his hands in his pockets. 'Sorry.'  
'It's okay.' Arianna smiled. 'What did you want to drink?'  
_Your blood. Your blood. Your blood. Just a bit, please?  
_'Uhm..'  
'Tea?'  
He nodded. 'Sure.'  
Arianna took some mugs from the cupboard and filled the large kettle with water before placing it on the stove.  
'It will take a while, this things old.'  
'That's fine.' _I'll have you whilst we wait.  
_The two stood for a moment not sure of what to say.  
'Do you want to go upstairs and chat? I don't want to wake your dad up.' She proposed, looking over at Larten who was asleep on the sofa.  
'Okay.'  
Darren followed her up the stairs, which we as unstable as they looked and onto the small landing, made smaller by the piles of books stacked in the corners. They went to the room at the very end and Arianna held the door open.  
'Thanks.' He smiled as he went in.  
Her bedroom was small also. It was a cream sort of colour, with a bed shoved against the wall on the right, a tiny window by the side of it and a little bookcase underneath. There seemed to be a stack of boxes beneath the bed where Darren guessed she kept her clothes because there was no wardrobe. There wasn't much on the walls, only a mirror and a drawing.  
She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.  
'I don't bite.' She laughed.  
'Maybe I do.' Darren said matter of factly.  
Arianna stared at him confused.  
_Shit.  
_'I was kidding.'  
She smiled. 'Okay.. haha..'  
He sat next to her.  
'So.. Arianna. That's a nice name!'  
'I'm guessing you don't do small talk?'  
'No.'  
She shook her head and layed down, shutting her eyes.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Going back to sleep.'  
'What about my tea?'  
A smile slowly appeared on Ariannas face, and she grabbed Darrens wrist, pulling him down so he was laying next to her.  
'I told you, it takes a while.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The fic wasn't even up for a day and it had a review, so thank you mystery guest who enjoyed the first chapter.  
I have every intention of finishing this story (I actually know how it will end) and hopefully you can expect regular updates.  
Moving on..  
The story will skip days, weeks and months, so please don't expect an exact follow on from previous chapters. Use you imagination to fill the blanks. It's easier for me to write the important things that way, and fun for you~******

Arianna laughed and layed back on the sofa.  
'I don't know, I used to be good in school until about a year ago.'  
Darren lifted her legs a little and placed then on his lap. 'How come?'  
'Wish I knew. I just can't concerntrate anymore. It's a shame it's not at night time cause I just seem to come home and have a load of energy. Mum joked once and told me to run around in the garden until I was tired. Two hours later she came out to get me and I was still buzzing!'  
'Really?' Darren asked, hoping to not sound as curious as he really was.  
'Yeah! I ended up joining the running team at school by accident because my teacher put me up for a race on sports day and everyone has to do something, and I beat everyone by about a minute. Funny really because I hate sport. But yeah, I could run all the time I suppose. I go out at night and run sometimes too because I can't ever sleep and then I go to bed before everyone wakes up.'  
Darren thought about that for a moment.  
_She's fast.. So are alot of people though, like that kid in my class. It doesn't mean she's any different.. _'I doubt you could out-run me.'  
'How come?'  
'I'm fast too!'  
'Yeah right. I'll have to race you sometime! You'll never beat me in a million years.'_  
_'For someone that's meant to be sick, you have alot to say.'  
Arianna looked down. 'Sorry.' She muttered.  
'Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way.' Darren said.  
'Okay.'  
_Deffinatley not sick.  
_'You're not ill though, are you?'  
'No.. I just never get any time to myself, everyones always near me and I really didn't want to go out to eat.'  
'But i'm here?'  
'Yeah I know but you seemed interesting.' She blushed.  
Darren smiled a little. 'Thanks, but i'm not.'  
'I bet you are. Like.. how old are you? Where do you come from? Where do you go to school? Where were you and you're dad going?'  
'I'm seventeen, I'm from Ireland, Derry to be exact, I don't go to school and my..dad,' Darren didn't like refering to Mr Crepsley as his father, but he knew it was easier to save confusion, 'we're going to see some family I think, but you know, the snow and everything is making it difficult.'  
Arianna nodded. 'Okay, seems fair. You haven't got much of an accent though. Not as much as you should have.'  
'I travel around alot.' He shrugged.  
'Favourite colour. Favourite Food. Favourite Drink. Hidden talent.' She asked.  
'Blue, or red. Steak,' _blood _'coffee? I guess I don't have any hidden talents.' _Unless you count super speed, super strength, generally being a half-vampire.  
_'Maybe you aren't that interesting!' Arianna laughed, throwing a spare cushion in Darrens direction.  
'Hey stop it!' He shouted.  
Arianna stuck her tounge out at him and yawned.  
'Tired?' Darren asked.  
'Yeah, a bit, for once.' She replied, snuggling into the sofa and pulling the blanket up more.  
She looked over at Darren who had his head on the back of the sofa, eyes half shut. She had never given his apperance much attention, but he was sweet. His dark hair was in need to a of a cut. It was nearly down to the end of his nose, and had a bit of a wave to it. His clothing was battered, not that hers was much better, but where as hers were just old, his looked worn. The were several small holes in the left arm of his dark red hoodie, and little rips and tears on his black trousers. He had a few scratches on his face too and Arianna began to think there was a little more to the visitor than she realised.  
'My turn.' He mumbled.  
'Sure.'  
'How old are you? Have you got a nickname, what music do you like, what else are you good at, annnnd..' _do you mind if I have a taste of your blood because I haven't had any for a while and the more time I spend with you the more I just want too- _'do you believe in all this weird witchy fairy stuff like your mum?'  
Arianna chuckled. 'I'm thirteen.'  
'You seem older.'  
'If you say so. Nickname? Ari, when I was younger. We only have what's on the radio and that's on either classical or musicals which isn't my thing but I went into a store in the city a few years ago and really enjoyed Deftones. I like making cakes. Dad doesn't think it's academic enough but it's the only thing I can do with little energy, and sort of. Like, I don't believe in the whole reincarnation thing, I need to worry about this life first, but, some of the stuff she says about demons, theres not reason why it's not true.'  
'Demons?'  
'Yeah, I think that's what she calls them, though most of her things are spiritual. They're like, a bad presence. The week before halloween she goes round protecting the house just incase. That's a bit over the top but she says if you've done something bad that a demon will come into your life and haunt you, it will be there to remind you of the mistake you've made and you can't banish it because you'll just be punishing yourself more. Instead you have to live with them and try and make your peace, because if you upset them you'll make them angry.'  
'Sounds complicated.'  
'I suppose. There's all different-' she yawned 'types. Theres ghosts, poltergeist, trolls, vampires-'  
'Vampires?'  
'Yeah. You know, pointy teeth, bloodlust.'  
_I suppose so. _'What do they do?'  
'Not sure really, but they're more likely to pick up on your errors, and most physically dangerous when the rest are spititual. I don't know theres alot. Theres some books in one of those cupboards.' She gestured to her right.  
'So you don't like them?'  
'Can't say i've met one! Haha, but no. They're not something I want in my life.'  
_Damn.  
_The conversation ended there, with Darren staring at the fire, as he seemed to do alot, and Airanna slowly falling asleep.

Darren, Arianna and Astrid had been in her room for a few hours playing monopoly.  
Lillian had needed to stock up on supplies and went into the village with Niall as Dom was at work and Larten was asleep on the sofa, trying to make the most of it whilst he could.  
'I was wondering, why aren't you all at school?' Darren asked.  
'Christmas holidays.' Astrid replied, moving her token on the board.  
_Christmas, I almost forgot that existed..  
_'I don't see any decorations around here though.'  
'We don't celebrate it.' Arianna said. 'More to the point mum doesn't believe in celebrating events that you have no faith in.'  
'Oh.'  
'Is that a dissapointment to you then?' She smiled.  
'No, it doesn't bother me.'  
'You don't celebrate it either? Astrid asked.  
'I used to, but when you start travelling alot you sort of lose track of the dates and things.'  
'Have you got a car?'  
'No.'  
'Then how do you get around?'  
_Flit.  
_'Walk, get the train. It's easier than you'd think.'  
_Apart from getting to vampire mountain. That's a bitch.  
_'What about run?' Arianna laughed.  
Darren grinned at her. 'You up for that race then?'  
'Yes!' She exclaimed, jumping up and going out the door.  
'You won't beat her Darren.' Astrid laughed following her sister. 'I've tried! She's really fast.'  
_So i've heard. I just want to know how fast.  
_

The three of them were stood in the field behind the house, almost knee deep in snow.  
'This will be fun!' Astrid shouted. 'Right, you need to go to the fence back there, touch it and run back on the count of three okay?'  
'Okay.' Arianna nodded.

'No problem.'  
'Ready to be beaten?' She laughed.  
'Never!' Replied Darren. He had no intention of going easy on Arianna. Whilst he wasn't as fast as a full vampire he could easily outrun a human, but he didn't want to appear abnormal, so would slow down just enough to match her, even the snow might naturally slow her down.  
'One.' Astrid started.  
Arianna got ready to run and Darren just looked at her. She seemed far too focused.  
'Two. Three!' She shouted.  
Arianna went like a flash, the deep snow not making a difference to her speed and all of Darrens thoughts about not pushing himself to his full potential went immediatley. He floored it and caught up with her easily.  
'Not bad Darren!' She yelled. 'But let's see if you can keep up now!' And off she went, almost flitting.  
_She's can't be that fast.. _He sped up just enough but made sure he let her win. He didn't want to create suspision.  
She tapped the fence on the other side and ran back towards the house.  
_You can't be.. Can you?  
_'Arianna wins!' Astrid announced jumping around.  
She took a bow. 'Thank you, thank you!'  
Darren finished just after, smiling.  
'Not bad, you almost had me worried that I would lose then.' Arianna joked, grabbing Darren and Astrids arms and pulling them back inside.  
_You are?_

Darren and Mr Crepsley had decided to let the family have some time to themselves that evening and they went for a walk around the fields.  
'We'll be leaving in a day or two.'  
'Really?'  
'Yes. The radio said the worst of the weather is over and we can't lose anymore time.'  
They walked in silence for a while until Darren voiced a concern he was having.  
'Are Lillians children witches too?'  
Larten look at him, confused by the question. 'What?'  
'Can you be born a witch?'  
'It's very rare, and I do not think Lillian posesses any abilities beyond what she has read in books, so no. Her children are not. Why do you ask?'  
'Nothing, it's just, they seem different.'  
'How so.' He stopped.  
'It's Arianna actually.'  
'Oh for goodness sake Darren, I really can't be dealing with teenage emotions.'  
'No! It's not like that! I just, when I've been talking to her, she's different.'  
'Of course she is.' Larten sighed, assuming this was just Darren having a crush on the girl.  
'She told me shes not really a morning person, she likes nights.'  
Larten laughed. 'How unusual..'  
'I don't apprecaite the sarcasm!' Darren retorted. 'And I raced her. We were messing around but she's fast, I mean unhumanly fast.'  
'And what are you trying to get at?'  
Darren shrugged, knowing how ridiculous and sudden this all was. 'I think she might be a vampire.'

The older vampire stared at Darren and then burst out laughing, something that was unusual for him.  
'Oh that is the funniest and most ridiciulous thing I have heard in a long time. Well done!' He clapped him on the back before resuming the walk.  
'I'm not joking!' Darren shouted, getting angry. 'I know it sounds stupid, trust me but I just get this vibe off of her!'  
'You'll put a stop to this nonsense now. I get it, you're young and lonely but that is a load of rubbish.'  
'Hey i'm not lonely?'  
He ran after his mentor and spent the rest of the time trying to convince him that it wasn't a mad rush of hormones that made him think Arianna might not be so normal.

Everyone was in bed by the time they go back. The two had ended up going into the village to feed. Darren still felt guilty every time but was getting more accustomed to it.

Larten sat down at the dining table and pulled a newspaper from his coat that he had picked up earlier. Darren had asked him why he cared about events that were happening in the human world and he said it was important to know anyway.  
He was sat down on an armchair in the corner staring into the dark. He was mostly thinking about what it would be like at vampire mountain. He had never been there before and got told when he was at the Cirque that there would be a council meeting and they had to go. Something about him being introduced to the clan.  
No matter how much he tried to distract himself with other things, every so often Arianna would come back into his mind.  
_You're an idiot Shan. Maybe Crepsley is right and you're just being a teenager, but maybe you're right and he's just being stubborn.  
_He looked to make sure Larten was engrossed in an article before he got off the seat and creeped upstairs, a difficult task to do quietly.  
Once he got to the top he made his way over to Ariannas room, trying not to make a noise as he turned the handel on the door and pushed it open.  
She was asleep, breathing lightly, and curled up in a little ball, with one arm hanging over the side of the bed.  
Darren went over and kneeled down near her, checking she haden't heard him enter.  
'Arianna.' He whispered. 'Ariii?'  
_She's out.  
_He gently took her hand and turned it over so he could see her fingertips. Even though it was dark in the room that didn't pose a problem to his sight.  
Darren sighed.  
_No scars. Not even one?_

He leant in closer just to make sure but there was nothing there. Maybe he was wrong and just being stupid.  
He stood up and watched her sleep for a while until she mumbled something and turned over, tilting her head at a strange angle.  
_Her neck.  
_Not wanting to risk Arianna waking up half-way through this, Darren breathed on her to make sure.  
_Okay. Let's see.  
_His fingernail made a small cut on the side of her neck and a thin trickle of blood came out. Darren leant over and tasted a bit.  
In six years he had developed a fairly good understanding of what blood should and shouldn't taste like, and he was confused by Ariannas. It was, on the surface, very nice, although it had an aftertaste. Not a strong one, or one that was particually unpleasent, but still, it shouldn't have been there.  
He closed the cut up and sat down on the floor, utterly confused.  
_If she was a vampire her blood should have killed me, or maybe it is? I don't feel different.  
Shit.  
_Getting to his feet his made his way down the stairs and to the pile of his and Mr Crepsleys belongings.  
He rummaged through a bag until he found a small empty vial. He grabbed it and went back up, closing to door to Ariannas room behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren got out of the shower and picked up the clothes that Lillian had washed for him off of the floor. It was nice to have clean clothes, they were something he had missed alot recently. Washing machines were almost impossible to come by when you spent your days sleeping in alleyways and your nights treking across woods.  
Him and Mr Crepsley were leaving in a few hours to resume their journey to the mountain. It would be another few weeks before they were close. He was a little sad to be leaving, even though they had been at the house for a week, he almost felt human again and didn't want to go back into the life he despised.  
He looked in the mirror as he finished buttoning his shirt. It was odd for him to see his reflection. Not much about him on the outside had changed since he was blooded. Ignoring the haircut he had just given himself, maybe he had aged a year? Was that the only difference?  
A seventeen year old half-vampire trapped in a thirteen year old boys body. Wonderful.  
He scooped up his belongings from the bathroom floor and shoved them in his bag, but not before taking out a small vial filled with blood, that went in his pocket.

Astrid put her arm around her sister. Even though Arianna was the older one, Astrid seemed to be the one who comforted her siblings.  
'You don't want them to go, do you?'  
Arianna chuckled. 'Why would them leaving bother me?'  
'Cause you like Darren. Not like that! Just as a friend.' She replied, changing her answer when Arianna glared at her.  
'I'm not bothered.' She pushed her chair out so she could rest her head on the dining table. Everyone apart from Darren was in the living room.

'It was great to see you again Larten.' Lillian smiled at her friend. 'I hope it won't be as long until your next visit.'  
'I would like to hope not.' Larten said. 'However I can never be sure.'  
'Well, you're always welcome.' Dom added, putting his hand on his wifes knee.  
Lillian got up and stretched. 'I'll make you and Darren some food to take with you.' She said walking over to the kitchen.  
'Arianna, come on now don't be rude.' She brushed the hair out of her eldest daughters face.  
'How is me sitting her being rude?'  
'We've had guests for a week and you've just kept to yourself.'  
_I've been with Darren when you weren't around.  
_  
Lillian and Dom had just walked over to the kitchen, leaving Larten alone and giving Darren the perfect oppertunity to speak to him.  
He sat down opposite and leant forward.  
Larten rubbed his eyes. 'Right, what rubbish are you going to tell me now?'  
'Not rubbish.' Darren said. 'Last night I went into Ariannas room and tried some of her blood.'  
'You what!' Larten half yelled. 'What's wrong with you!'  
'Hang on, hear me out!' Darren reached into his pocket, grabbed the vial and held it out to Mr Crepsley. 'It didn't taste right. Somethings off.'  
Larten stood up, grabbed Darren by the back of his neck and dragged him near the front door so they wouldn't disturb the others.  
'What are you playing at Darren?'  
'Nothing!' He shouted.  
'Look, I don't know where you got this idea from, but feeding from her is unacceptable.'  
'I didn't, I just tried it and I got this for you to try too. I know something is different about her and I don't understand how you haven't noticed it either!'  
Larten snatched the vial from his assistants hand, pulling the cork out and taking a swig, determined to put an end to the stupid accusations that no doubt would be following him all the way to the mountain.

Darren watched as his mentor tried Ariannas blood. At first he seemed unaffected by it, like there was nothing wrong, and was just about to say something when he stopped.  
'Well?' Darren pressed.  
Larten said nothing. Just stood there in deep thought.  
_Am I right?  
_He took another sip from the vial.  
_Am I?  
_Larten re-corked the vial and held onto it.  
_Come on, tell me!  
_'Go upstairs.' He told Darren.  
'Huh?'  
'Now. Go upstairs.'  
'Why? I was right wasn't I?'  
'Go now!' He shouted before turning and quickly walking over to where Arianna and her family were.  
Darren didn't want to disobey Mr Crepsley, he had tried before and it had got him nowhere, but he was curious as to what would happen next, so went up the first few steps and pressed himself against the wall.  
For the next few minutes all he could hear was muttering.  
'Astrid can you and Niall go upstairs please?' Lillian asked, sounding a little shaky.  
A few moments later the two were joining Darren in his eavesdropping, all wanting to know what the sudden change in atmosphere was about.  
Even with his above average hearing Darren couldn't make out much of the conversation that was taking place.  
'What's going on?' Astrid asked him, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
_Your sister is a vampire.  
_He shrugged, pretending to be as new to the matter as they were.  
'I knew we should have never gotten involved with him!' Dom shouted.  
'How is this Lartens fault?' Lillian asked.  
'How can it not be?!' The man said sharply.  
'With all due respect Dom, this has nothing to do with me and I am as confused as you are.'  
'Liar! I bet she's yours! I've never been able to get along with Arianna and I bet that's it. I'm not even her father!'  
'Oh come on!' Lillian shouted. 'Don't be ridiculous!'  
'There is a _man _standing in our kitchen saying our daughter is a vampire and you're calling me ridiculous?'

'Why is daddy shouting?' Niall asked, sounding quite upset.  
'Stay quiet.' Astrid said, holding his hand.  
Darren just stood still.  
_  
_'At no point did I say she was a vampire.' Larten corrected Dom.  
'Oh i'm sorry, my mistake.' He spat, sarcasm dripping off of his every word.  
'How can you know?' Lillian asked.  
Larten held up the vial 'I'm not sure. It would be obvious from her blood but-'  
'Wait, is that my blood? Where the hell did you get my blood from!?' Arianna spoke up.  
'Me.' Darren said, appearing behind her.  
Arianna spun round, tears in her eyes.  
She shoved Darren out of the way and ran upstairs crying.

_I was right._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Once again, thanks for the reviews. It's nice to hear you're liking it so far and i'm not just wasting my lunch hour.**

'Are you ready to go?' Darren asked.  
He had been waiting downstairs for Arianna to pack for an hour whilst Larten and her parents were sat at the dining table discussing their plan of action.  
It took a while to get Arianna to come out of her bedroom. She had locked her self in and spent a long time screaming and crying and mostly cursing at Darren.  
Eventually when she calmed down, Lillian went in to speak with her and everyone, other than Arianna, thought it was in her best interests to go with Larten and Darren to vampire mountain, mostly to see if any light could be put on the situation.  
She objected of course, saying how stupid all of this was and how she didn't understand that her parents thought she could be a vampire but eventually she realised that she wasn't going to win a losing battle, so in the end agreed.  
Arianna looked up at him from where she was sitting on her bed. There was a suitcase on the floor that had all of two tshirts thrown in.  
_I take that as a no._**  
**'Ari, we really have to go soon, and you can't take that with you.' He said, pointing to the suitcase. 'You won't be able to carry that around.'  
'Well what am I supposed to use?'  
Darren shrugged. 'You got a rucksack or something?'  
'You expect me to fit everything in one of those?'  
'Not everything. Just take important things.'  
She studdied the boy standing infront of her.  
'Why did you have to say something?!' She shouted, her mood shifting all of a sudden.  
'What?'  
'Why did you have to tell them?! Why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut and left?!'  
'Honestly, I don't know! I guess when I thought you might be a vampire I got excited because I haven't met another one apart from Mr Crepsley, and he's hardly a bundle of fun to be around.'  
'So you're selfish!'

_I didn't think of that, but maybe I am?  
_'Hang on a minute Ari-'  
'Don't call me that.'  
He sighed, starting to get angry. 'Fine, _Arianna. _I just got this weird vibe off of you and was curious, and surely it's better you know before you end up hurting someone!'  
'You think I didn't know something was wrong with me?!' She screamed, shoving him in the chest. 'You think I've spent the past thirteen years completley unaware that i'm not normal!'  
Darren took a step back, not wanting to get shoved by her again. It wasn't like it hurt, but he didn't want to be on the reciving end of any more abuse.

'Fine, maybe I wouldn't have used the word vampire, but still. I sort of figured it out! Do you know why we have no animals outside?'  
Darren shook his head, confused.  
'I killed them all! A few years ago I had a bad day at school, the kids liked to pick on us, having a _witch _for a mother, but i'd been feeling rough for days and so hungry, like I can't describe it. Anyway, we were in the art room and this girl, she threw a cup of dirty water all over me and that was the last straw. I turned round, picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the wall. The whole class thought I'd killed her, she was out cold for ages. The teacher sent me straight to the office and they had to call an ambulance for her.'  
By this time Darren was leaning against the wall, listening with intrigue.

'Mum was at work so she wasn't happy when she had to come and pick me up. She arrived the same time as the doctors were carrying the girl out.  
We sat in the office for ages with the headmaster, who was saying how my behaviour had been getting worse and my outburst was unacceptable, and how I might be responsible for a students death. She didn't die, sadly, but they expelled me and referred me to a counciller.  
The whole car journey back was just awful. Mum didn't say a word, just kept her eyes on the road and I knew she would lose it when we got back home.  
She made me sit down and went over to one of the cupboards and took out a book. She has loads of books on witchcraft and spells and all that stupid crap.  
I sat there for about an hour, just watching her read page after page, her expression didn't change once.  
When she finished she put it down and looked at me. I knew something was going to happen but I didn't think she'd try and kill me.'  
'Kill you?' Darren seemed shocked by this. 'Your mum's so nice?'  
'Yeah, of course she is!' Arianna laughed. 'A really lovely woman. She pounced on me. I could have got out of the way if I was expecting it, but that's not something you expect your mother to do, is it? She dragged me upstairs to the bathroom by my hair and was screaming about demons. I tried to get up from the floor but she hit me! Not even a pathetic punch, a proper one. It floored me. I just sort of lay there, completley confused and terrified and my head hurt too much to try and move. She was still shouting as she filled up the bathtub, something about getting the evil out of me. If I was just posessed then I would be okay but if I wasn't, well. I knew what was coming by then. I'd tried by best to drag myself out of the bathroom but couldn't.  
She grabbed me and dunked me. I'd held my breath just before I went under but she just held my head down with two hands and kept shouting.  
It got to the point where I was certain I would die. I could hear my brain yelling at me to breathe and all of my organs just slowing down.  
Luckily, dad came home early. He was only working a half day and heard mum from the front door. He'd ran up the stairs and burst in to see her drowning me. He pushed her out of the way and grabbed me, picking me up and taking me to my room.  
Do you know how nice it is to breathe Darren? It's the best feeling in the whole world. I swear, when you think it's the end..  
Dad made sure I was okay, or as okay as I could be and locked me in. For hours I could just hear them yelling and things getting smashed and then it all went quiet. Everyone had gone to bed.  
I'd sort of been in a daze the whole time. Lost track. Scared and confused about what had happened, but also bitterly angry. Angry at mum, the one person you think will protect you in life, angry at school whos fault it was that i'd snapped, and myself, for whatever was wrong we me. The anger and the hunger i'd been feeling for weeks just built up and I climed out the window and into the field.  
We used to keep alot of cows and sheep. That's where most of our money came from. Wool and milk.  
I walked towards them in some kind of out-of-body experience and I killed every single one. Drained one poor cow dry.  
When i'd finished I went climed back up here and to bed, lucky that the rubbish bins are kept under here otherwise I wouldn't have been able too.

I felt calm, all my problems had gone away. That was the best nights sleep I ever had.  
The next morning when I woke up I looked out of the window and saw mum and dad staring at the field, all the animals laying there dead. He put his arm around her.  
How could he do that? His wife and tried to kill his daughter and he was comforting her?! They both looked up at me a few times, or through me. It's hard to tell.  
After a while dad unlocked my door, gave me a hug and that was it. Nothing about it was ever mentioned. Not about me getting expelled, mum trying to kill me or me killing the animals. We just carried on, ignorning it. Everything was almost normal, apart from I hate baths. Water..  
I've been like the elephant in the room ever since. Astrid and Niall know that something happened but have asked.'  
Darren sat next to her, putting his arm over her shoulders. She moved away instantly.  
'Don't think that you're my friend Darren. Don't ever think that I like you. I could have carried on with my lie of a life and been happy, but you've made that impossible now.'

She stood up, rearranging the clothes.  
'I'll meet you downstairs in five.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's never a good sign when someone starts a chapter with an apology, but I am my harshest critic and know this could be better, but i've been spending alot of time this week writing out a lengthy story outline that will most deffinatley pay off.  
After this we're heading back to the books and focusing more on the vampires.  
Please enjoy as much as possible and you have my word that things will only get better from here.**

Arianna had said little to Darren or Larten on the way to the mountain.  
She followed behind, kicking the dirt and muttering under her breath, wishing she could be back home and wondering why she didn't stand her ground.  
Larten had told her a few things about vampires, but he was unsure of the girl and didn't see much point in teaching someone who most likely would be sent back to live their life, or get killed.  
There had been a few points where Darren thought that she had warmed to him slightly and the conversation would get a bit further, but it didn't. He quickly realised Arianna wasn't interested in being his friend.  
They finally arrived a few hours before sunset, exhausted by the trek.  
Arianna wasn't interested in looking around or meeting and of the vampires, she just wanted to sleep, and Larten found her somewhere to stay near him and Darren.  
'You really don't want to look around?' Darren asked as Arianna put her bag on the floor.  
'No.'  
'What are you going to do then?'  
'Sleep.' She grunted, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the coffin in the corner. 'Not in that.'  
Darren smiled. Being buried alive had put him off of coffins for a while.  
'Well where then?'  
She shrugged. 'The floor.'  
'Don't be stupid.'  
'I'm not.'  
He sighed. Arianna's attitude was wearing thin.  
'Look, I know you hate me. I know you don't want to be here and you just want to go home, but you can't okay? You're stuck here for a while so you might as well make the most of it stop being such a bitch.'  
_Bad move Shan..  
_Arianna looked up at him.  
'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. Ari-'  
She pushed past him and marched out the room.  
'You don't even know where you're going!' Darren shouted, chasing after her.  
'Why do you care?' She spat, turning around. 'Why do you care about me at all?'  
'You'll get lost?' He shrugged.  
'I didn't mean like that! I meant why did you care about if I was a vampire or not? Why did you think you could take me away from my life?!'  
'I'm not getting into this again Ari. I've told you, I don't know. Can you stop bringing this up?'  
The girl carried on walking down the tunnel, slower this time.  
'It's my sisters birthday tomorrow and I'm not going to be there because of you. Do you know what that's like? To be taken away from your family for no reason?!'  
Darren grabbed her shoulder and spun her round so she was facing him.  
'Yes, actually I do! You might think you're the only one that's had to give up their family, but you're not! Mine think I'm dead! You just had to say goodbye to yours for a little while but I had to forever, and do you see me complaining? No. So don't act like you're a victim.'  
Arianna shoved him off and crossed her arms.  
'They've probably forgotten about me by now.' He muttered, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.  
'Why do they think you're dead?' She asked.  
'Mr Crepsley broke my neck and chucked me out the window. It's a long story, but a neighbour found me, got my dad who phoned an ambulance. They pronounced me dead and that was it. I was aware of everything from going into a morgue, the funeral, being buried. When it got to night, Mr Crepsley dug me out and here I am.'  
Arianna stayed silent.  
'You want to know the worst bit? Hearing mum and dad cry. I wished I really was dead at that point. I felt bad as well for my sister. I left her alone to pick up the pieces.'  
'Y-you have a sister?'  
Darren nodded. 'Yeah, Annie.'  
_I really miss them._

The two had caught up with Mr Crespley in a large and crowded hall. There must have been several hudered vampires there, all laughing and joking with each other.  
'I wondered where you had gotten to.' Larten said as Darren walked up to him, dragging Arianna behind.  
'Ah, so this must be your assistant!' The man standing next to him clapped. He was quite tall and wearing a battered suit. There was a large grin on his scarred face.  
'Yes.' Larten answered. 'This is Darren Shan.'  
'Nice to meet you!' Beamed the man, holding his hand out for Darren to shake. 'I'm Gavner, an old friend of Lartens, unfortunatley!'  
'Nice to meet you too.' Darren smiled. He haden't met any vampires other than Mr Crepsley and it confused him that this one seemed so nice.  
Gavner tilted his head to one side, looking behind Darren.  
'You have another?' He asked Larten.  
He shook his head. 'No. That is something I must go and talk to the princes about.'  
Arianna stepped forward slightly.  
'You need to see them before you take Darren?'  
'Yes. They might need time to think about her.' He patted Gavner on the sholder and dodged his way out of the hall, off to find the princes.  
The three stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to say or do.  
'Do you drink?' Gavner asked.  
'No.' Darren said, shaking his head.  
'Well, today you start!' He laughed, taking Darren and Arianna over the the seemingly endless supply of beer.

Arianna woke up and rubbed her eyes.  
She was in a hammock, a replacement for the coffin in the room that Mr Crepsley had found for her.  
Trying to recall the night was difficult, as she passed out towards the end, but she remembered a few things, some of the vampires that had introduced themselves. One was Kurda Smahlt, who she thought was planning on becoming a vampire prince, or something along those lines.  
He had been fascinated by Arianna the minute Darren had told him about her not quite being a vampire, but having alot of their traits.  
Kurda spent a long time asking her about her life and if she knew that she was different.  
Eventually Gavner became annoyed and asked him to leave her alone and to take his ideas else where.  
The rest of the evening had been spent watching Darren drink his body weight in beer. It was amusing for everyone but the boy, who ended the night by throwing it all back up again.  
Larten had returned by that point and scolded Darren for making a poor first impression, though the other vampires didn't seem to mind.  
Arianna had drunk her fair share too, with the hopes that she would forget the day and forget the family she was missing, but it didn't work.  
No matter what she tried to do she couldn't forget about Astrid, and missing her birthday. The two had always been close and it was killing her to be apart, but Darren had made his point yesterday, and she had to learn to accept her situation and move on.

'Ah, you're awake.' Mr Crepsley was stood by the entrance to the room. 'How are you feeling?' He asked.  
'Okay I think.'  
'Well you look much better than Darren does, the fool.'  
Arianna laughed.  
'We're going to get something to eat soon, if you'd like to join us?'  
'Sure.' Arianna nodded, wondering if being at the mountain was the reason for Mr Crepsleys changed mood.  
'We will meet you in ten minutes.' He said before leaving.  
Arianna climbed down from the hammock and went over to her bag, tipping the contents onto the floor.  
A few tops, trousers, a little bag with makeup and necklaces for the non existant occasions she might need them, and a book.

_'Don't you like it?'  
Arianna looked up to meet the gaze of her sister who had been watching her push cake around the plate for the past twenty minutes.  
'I do.' She told her. 'I'm just not hungry.' She moved the plate into the middle of the table and got up.  
Astrid crossed her arms. 'You're always hungry.'  
'Well, not today.'  
Arianna started to walk towards the stairs but Astrid blocked her way.  
'Move.'  
The younger girl shook her head. 'No.'  
'Now.'  
'No.'  
'Astrid.'  
'No.'  
'Get out of my way!' She shouted, pushing her and marching up the stairs.  
Astrid stood against the wall waiting for the door to bang.  
It did.  
She sighed and walked over to the fireplace.  
Once upon a time it was littered with photographs. Photos of the children starting school, them on holiday, playing with the animals outside.  
Now it only had one. It was a photo Arianna had taken a few months before of Astrid, Niall and their parents when they went to the city. They were standing infront of a museum and it had a collection of statues outside. They were all happy and smiling.  
It only took a second to remember the day she came home from school to see her mother putting the photographs into a box. She asked what she was doing and the only answer she recieved was 'cleaning'.  
Astrid went upstairs and stood in the hallway. There was music coming from Ariannas room but it wasn't loud enough to cover the dull thudding noise.  
It was a new habbit of hers, banging her head against the wall until she either fell asleep or got knocked out.  
Going into her room, Astrid opened the drawer near her bed, quickly taking out it's contents and walking back outside her sisters.  
Knock.  
The thudding stopped, then the music.  
Knock.  
'What?'  
Astrid opened the door and sat down on the bed. She looked at her sister who was sitting in the corner of it, hugging her knees. She was pale and looked tired. Not normal.  
'Did you come in here to just stare at me?'  
'No.'  
'Then what?'  
She held out a book.  
Arianna looked at it confused.  
'We're doing a project in art class on families, but I don't want to hand it in. I want you to have it.'  
The sisters remained in silence. Arianna leant over and took it.  
It was a small scrapbook, almost at bursting point. The cover was a light blue with Astrids name in the corner and 'My Family' across the front in a glitter pen.  
She opened it to see a picture of Astrid as a baby with their dog in the background.  
Her first birthday.  
Her and dad.  
From then on it was full of pictures of her and Arianna, along with notes and drawings they had done for each other when they were younger.  
'I don't know what's gone on with you and mum and I know you're not going to tell me, but.. I just wish you would be happy again.'_

Arianna wiped her eyes with her sleeve and put the book back in the bag, quickly changing before going out to meet Mr Crepsley and Darren.  
They were standing at the end of the hallway, Darren looking like death.  
'Ready to go?' Mr Crepsley asked.  
Arianna nodded and followed them to the dining hall.  
'Hi.' She said to Darren, trying to supress a laugh.  
'Don't even start.' He snapped.  
'Why, vampire can't handle his drink?'  
'I can handle it just fine.'  
She laughed.  
'Whatever you say.'  
They carried on into the mountain, Arianna paying more attention to her surroundings this time.  
It was quite spectacular, for a bunch of rock anyway. There were so many hallways and tunnels and seperate rooms.  
'Does this happen alot? All these Vampires getting together?' She asked Mr Crepsley.  
'Every twelve years. Most of us attend though there are some that choose not too. It's mostly just to catch up and for the princes to discuss any business with the clan as a whole.'  
'What do they do?'  
'Just keep order with the vampires generally. Sort out any problems, ammend laws.'  
'Sounds boring.'  
'They also pass judgement on new members.' He added, glancing at Arianna.  
She didn't know what to say to that so stayed quiet until they reached the dining hall.  
There were several long tables, with food spread across them. Alot of them were occupied already so they joined on the end of one.  
Darren immediatley grabbed everything in sight and started eating whilst Larten was talking to a man sitting next to him.  
Arianna hovered over the strange food and settled on some bread.  
'It's a bit dry.' She noted, chewing it.  
'Then have something else.' Darren said through a mouthful of food.  
'Yeah but it's all meat. I'm vegetarian remember?'  
The vampies around them stopped talking and turned to look at her.  
'It would be in your best interests not to mention that.' Said Mr Crepsley.  
'Oh dear, only Larten could pick up a vegetarian vampire!' A tall, weathered looking woman stood behind him laughing.  
He stood up and embraced the woman.  
'It's nice to see you Arra.' He smiled.  
'Girlfriend?' Arianna whispered.  
'No idea.' Darren shrugged.  
'This is Arra Sails.' Mr Crepsley introudced her. 'She's an old friend of mine.'  
'Ha! Friend!' One of the vampires shouted from the table.  
Mr Crepsley shot him a look and continued. 'Arra, this is my assistant Darren, and this is.. this is Arianna.'  
Arra raised her hand.  
'Nice to meet you both, especially you Arianna. It's nice to see a female around here.'  
'Thanks?' She muttered.  
'Do you mind if we talk over there?' Mr Crepsley asked Arra, gesturing to the other end of the hall.  
'Yes, I do actually, I want to talk to your little helper and the girl!'  
She took Lartens seat and grabbed a cup of blood, leaving Larten to ask the others to move down.  
'Darren is it?' She asked.  
'Yeah. Darren Shan.'  
'How old are you?'  
'Seventeen.'  
'A bit young..' She noted, more for Larten to hear instead of the boy.  
'And you?' She said, looking at Arianna.  
'Thirteen.'  
Arras expression darkened.  
'What were you thinking?' She hissed at Larten. 'The boy is bad enough, but her?!'  
'I didn't blood her.'  
'What do you mean?'  
Darren, who was listening raised Ariannas arm up to show Arra that their were no scars on her fingertips.  
'She's human?!'  
'I don't know.' Mr Crepsley said, sounding ashamed.  
'How can you not know?' Arra started raising her voice, attracting the attention of others. 'Do the princes know?'  
'Can you keep your voice down please?' Mr Crepsley asked. 'Yes, they know, and she will be presented to them along with Darren.'  
'Presented?' Arianna asked.  
'Yes. Remember I said they pass judgement on new members?'  
Arianna gulped and nodded.  
'We will be going to see them later actually. You will be there, along with the vampire generals who will decide if you and Darren can stay.'  
'What if they decide I can't?'  
'I'm sure you'll be fine.' Arra butted in before Larten had the chance to distress Arianna further.  
Arra got up, gesturing for Larten to follow.  
'Hey wait!' Darren shouted, running after them.  
'What if she can't stay?'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a short chapter today.  
They'll vary based on what needs to be covered.  
**  
Darren and Arianna were stood before three of the princes in the hall Paris, Arrow and Mika, along with about thirty vampire generals.  
They had been there for some time already, but most of that was Mr Crepsley justifying his decision to blood Darren, which was a hot topic for the generals as blooding children was not a common place.

Mika leant back on his chair, crossing his arms. 'I think the whole thing is stupid and we should just kill him.'  
'No!' Shouted Arianna.  
'Don't listen to him.' Paris smiled. 'I think we have all heard that Darren, whilst he did not want to become a vampire, did so for the right reasons, and very honourable ones at that. How many of you would have given up your humanity for the sake of another?'  
The hall was silent apart from a groan from Mika, who had taken a dislike to the pair.  
'Any objections to Darren taking part in the trials? No?'  
'What about the girl?' Someone said from the back.

Mr Crepsley sighed, knowing this part was coming.  
'Ah yes, Arianna is it?' Paris asked.  
She nodded.  
'For those who don't know, Larten has bought to us a girl who isn't actually a vampire-'  
'She's human?' One of the generals asked, sounding shocked.  
Paris raised a hand. 'Not quite.'  
Mika was about to say something when Darren spoke up.  
'She's here because of me.'  
Judging by the glare he received off of the prince, speaking when not spoken to was frowned upon.  
'Thought it would be fun to bring your girlfriend?' He sniggered.  
'No, and she's not my girlfriend anyway..' _Stick to the story Shan, no one cares. _'We met her a few months ago and I just got this feeling that she wasn't normal.'  
'What do you mean?' Paris inquired.  
'I don't know.' Darren said honestly. It wasn't much of an argument. 'She's just different, and I ended up trying some of her blood just to see, and it's not normal.'  
'The boy is a fool. If she was a vampire, her blood would have killed you. You are wasting our time.' Arrow said.  
'He is not.' Larten stepped forward. 'Initially I thought the same, but here.' He walked up to Arrow and handed him the small vial that Darren had given him when they were at the house.  
'You expect me to drink this?'  
'I expect you to either trust us, or to see for yourself.'  
It was a good job that Larten was well respected, as most vampires would not be able to get away with saying something like that.  
Arrow looked at the vial, and then at Arianna before taking the cork out and trying some.  
His face scrunched up a few moments later.  
'Well?' Asked Larten.  
Arrow held up his hand and began quietly talking to Paris, who replied with a series of nods.  
Paris stood up and addressed the room.  
'Arianna will take part in the trials, along with Darren.'  
Mika, looking disgusted objected immediately. 'No! If she is not a vampire, she shouldn't take part.'  
'If she is not a vampire, she will not pass them.' Paris said.  
Everyone in the room including Arianna knew that meant she would die.  
'Well how are they supposed to compete together?'  
'They will do the trials at the same time but won't be allowed to assist each other. If we find out that they are, then they are both disqualified.'  
Arrow nodded. 'That sounds fair.'  
'Any objections?' Paris asked the room.  
Surprisingly no one said a word, until Larten stepped forward.  
'I object partially.'

Darren looked over at his mentor, shocked that he didn't want to give Arianna a chance when he was as willing to bring her to the mountain as him.  
'Arianna has no connection to me, and my only concern is Darren. Of course I will help him prepare for the trials but I have no intention of doing the same for Arianna, especially as she has no grasp of our ways, but it wouldn't be fair to let her compete blind.'  
Paris thought it through.  
'She must compete either way.'  
'Then she will certainly die! How can you let that happen?'  
Everyone turned to see Arra walking up to Larten, rage in her eyes. She had kept he presence quiet up until this point.  
'As I said, Darren is my only concern and it would be unfair to neglect him.'  
Arra shook her head.  
'Do you have no compassion atall?!' She looked up at the princes. 'If you don't mind, I will take responsibility of preparing Arianna.'  
Mika sniggered. 'As an assistant?'  
'I have no need for an assistant, but I refuse to stand back and watch whilst you basically send her to the slaughter.'  
'Fine.' Paris said, wanting the meeting to end.  
'Darren and Arianna will come back to choose their first task in two days, and then they will have seven to prepare. Arianna is now the responsibility of Arra.'

Darren was sitting on the the hammock with Arianna, swining backwards and forwards. Neither of them had spoken much after the left the hall.  
Larten and Arra had stayed behind to talk with the princes and left them to their own devices.  
'I'm going to die, aren't I?' Asked Arianna, looking at her feet.  
_Probably.  
_'Of course not.' Darren said, wanting to sound convincing. He hoped Arianna would make it through the trials, but as he didn't even know what they constisted of, and that they would be difficult for him as a half-vampire to complete, he had little faith.  
'Do you believe in God?'  
'Not really.' He shrugged. 'You?'  
'Same. Maybe I should start..'  
Darren put his arm around her. 'The only thing you need to believe in right now is yourself.'  
Arianna laughed. 'That's really cheesy.'  
'Probably.' He smiled. 'It's true though.'  
She looked over at Darren as he was playing with the zip on his jacket. She found it funny that he didn't look like a vampire atall. Everyone she had met since being at the mountain had something unusual about them, but not Darren, he just looked like a normal teenager. She hoped that he had the vampire spirit inside him though. The thought of him failing the trials was scary, because he was one of the only people left who cared about her.  
He jumped down and held out his hand to help Arianna down.  
'Let's go.' He smiled.  
'Where?' She asked, jumping down.  
'To get drunk!'  
_I can't spend the next two days with this kind of anxiety.  
_The truth was, for the first time since being blooded, Darren was genuinely scared of the future.


End file.
